


Por hacerte feliz

by AlyyCe



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Como 10 razones para odiarte pero sin pareja hetero, M/M, heteradas aquí, no
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyyCe/pseuds/AlyyCe
Summary: Agoney está convencido de que Raoul le odia, pero está decidido a llevarse bien con él antes de que acabe su último año de instituto, sea como sea.La cosa va más allá cuando Nerea crea un plan para que intente seducirle y acercarse a él.¿Que podría salir mal?





	1. El plan

Agoney era un seductor nato y, aunque quede feo decirlo, era consciente de ello y lo usaba cuando le convenía. 

¿Qué? Tendría que sacarle partido, ¿no? Sería una pena que se echara a perder ese superpoder. 

Lo cierto es que Agoney tenía un encanto natural que, al parecer, les volvía locos a todos y a le encantaba. Le daba acceso a todos los apuntes que quisiera, trabajos, deberes… lo que necesitara. No lo hacía si no le quedaba más remedio, no era mala persona, solo que a veces le venía bien ese extra. Y literalmente tenía a media clase loca por él, casi todas las chicas y la mitad de los chicos, aunque fueran hetero. 

Porque la belleza cautivadora de Agoney traspasa sexualidades. 

Y él les seguía el rollo cuando tonteaban con él, les ponía ojitos, les reía las bromas… pero realmente nunca le dedicaba más tiempo que eso a ninguno. Lo justo para que estuvieran encoñaditos de él. Porque además de poder pedir favores, siempre es halagador que te hagan caso, ¿no? Y Agoney disfrutaba un montón sabiendo que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, daba igual el género, se tenían que conformar con mirarle de lejos con el corazón roto porque no le tendrían nunca. 

Porque realmente Agoney nunca había salido con nadie y todos lo sabían, aunque no perdían la esperanza. 

Porque, irónicamente, Agoney estaba esperando a esa persona especial. 

El caso es que Agoney estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le sonriera y fuera amable con él y le trataran como al rey que era. Y por eso le tocaba tanto la polla que entre todo el mundo, hubiera una sola persona que no solo no le iba detrás sino que le ignoraba y le hablara de mala gana cada vez que Agoney se acercara a él. 

Y ese era Raoul Vazquez. 

Ese era el sexto año que iban a la misma clase y muy raramente habían mantenido una conversación que durara más de tres frases. Agoney intentaba llevarse bien con él, de verdad. Cinco años intentando mantener una conversación con él fallidamente. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era Raoul quien no quería y se lo demostraba siendo todo lo cortante que podía. 

Al principio Agoney pasaba, le daba igual que ese niño pijo ni le mirara, no le hacía falta. Pero con los años empezó a frustrarle ver como se había metido a toda la clase en el bolsillo menos a él, que le hablaba aún con más indiferencia si era posible. Y no sabía por qué, y eso le mataba. 

Agoney no quería nada de él. No es como si estuviera interesado en él ni, menos aún, que quisiera ser su novio. Sobretodo porque Raoul desprendía un aura de hetero que no podía con ella y a Agoney le daba repelús solo el pensarlo (se pasaba todo el día pegado a una chica llamada Mireya. En teoría eran solo amigos pero ya empezaba a resultarle incómodo hasta a él). 

Pero si había una cosa que motivaba a Agoney era la competición y el juego y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más ganas tenía de ganar ese juego que se había inventado y que jugaba consigo mismo y que consistía en hacer que todo el mundo se rindiera a sus pies. Y lo estaba logrando, tenía a la clase entera comiendo de su mano. 

Solo faltaba Raoul. 

Y no iba a rendirse. Ese era su último año en el instituto, de ambos. El año siguiente empezarían la universidad y ese juego suyo ya no tendría sentido. Y no le daba la gana que ese año acabara igual que el anterior. Ese año iba a conseguir que Raoul se rindiera ante el igual que el resto. 

La cuestión es que Agoney, siendo todo lo consciente que era de lo mucho que gustaba a la gente y de su fama de rompecorazones, no debería haberse sorprendido tanto con el favor que le pidió su mejor amiga, Nerea, cuando le abordó antes de entrar a clase. Era el primer día después de vacaciones de verano, él la estaba esperando en el pasillo junto a su aula para charlar antes de entrar, pero lo primero que hizo Nerea al llegar donde estaba él fue soltarle: 

\- Necesito que te ligues a Raoul. 

Agoney se quedó demasiado tiempo mirándola con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido intentando averiguar qué había dicho su amiga, porque claramente no había oído bien. Y menos mal que estaba apoyado contra la pared porque… ligarse… a Raoul. Precisamente a Raoul. 

\- ¿Qué?   
\- Que necesito que seduzcas a Raoul. 

Dios, sí que había oído bien. 

\- ¿Qué?   
\- Joder, Agoney, sí que estás espesito, ¿eh? Que necesito que te-  
\- Si, si, te he entendido. Pero… pero ¿qué? 

Nerea suspiró resignada. Y justo entonces sonó el timbre que anunciaba la primera clase. Sin decir una palabra más empezaron a andar en dirección a su aula, unos pocos metros más allá en el pasillo, Nerea delante dirigiendo el paso y Agoney siguiéndola muy de cerca esperando una explicación. 

\- No, en serio, Nerea.   
\- Después de clase te lo explico todo bien, ¿vale?   
\- ¿Y para qué me dices nada ahora? ¿Y yo como me concentro?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y entró en la clase. Agoney la siguió dos segundos más tarde, pensando en qué narices estaba pensando su amiga. Cuando entró recorrió el espacio con la mirada, buscando los asientos que había escogido Nerea para ellos, saludando con un gesto y una sonrisa a la gente que le devolvía la mirada.   
Sus ojos se detuvieron inevitablemente en Raoul. Primero, porque había sido el protagonista de esa corta, confusa e insuficiente conversación que acababa de tener con Nerea. Segundo, porque aún y estando la mitad de los asientos vacíos, Nerea había decidido sentarse justo detrás de él. 

Agoney decidió que no iba a preocuparse por lo que Nerea le había dicho, sería una broma o una tontería suya, sin más. Así que no pensaría en ello hasta que pudiera hablar con ella más tarde. 

Al mirar en su dirección, Raoul le mantuvo la mirada un total de un segundo antes de apartarla con su habitual cara de mala leche. Agoney rodó los ojos y se dirigió al que sería su asiento, donde le esperaba Nerea con una mirada y una sonrisa traviesas, que decidió ignorar. Al pasar por al lado de Raoul, Agoney recordó el objetivo que se había marcado de conseguir caerle bien, antes de que llegara Nerea y le liara. 

\- Hey, Raoul. ¿Qué tal el verano?

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una especie de gruñido y un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Raoul, que ni se había molestado en mirarle. 

\- Muy bien entonces. – Susurró Agoney, dándose por vencido en esa conversación, como acostumbraba a hacer desde hace años. 

Se sentó al lado de Nerea y antes de que pudieran empezar a hablar, llegó su tutor y empezó la presentación del curso, mientras entraban corriendo algunos de sus compañeros que llegaban tarde. Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirse debería esperar. 

 

.

 

\- Vale, explícate. – Agoney exigió en cuanto arrinconó a Nerea a la salida del instituto.   
\- Aquí no, que nos puede oír cualquiera. Vamos a mi casa.

Agoney empezaba a estar muy impaciente porque por mucho que se había propuesto no pensar en la petición de Nerea, le había resultado imposible con la nuca de Raoul delante de su cara todo el día. 

Por suerte Nerea no vivía muy lejos del instituto.

En cuanto llegaron al piso vacío (sus padres estaban trabajando y su hermana en la universidad), dejaron las mochilas sobre la mesa del salón, Nerea fue a la cocina a por algo de merienda y Agoney se sentó en el sofá. Quizá sentarse no sea la palabra correcta. Prácticamente se dejó caer. Pasaba en ese piso la mitad de su tiempo libre así que se sentía como en casa, igual que Nerea en su piso. 

Nerea apareció dos minutos más tarde con dos vasos de zumo de naranja y un paquete de donettes que duró poco antes de ser engullido, más por Agoney que por ella. Se sentó en el sillón al lado del sofá, un poco de lado para poder mirar a Agoney directamente.

\- A ver, te explico.   
\- Explícame.   
\- ¿Te vas a callar? 

Agoney se rió al ver a Nerea ya un poco exasperada con su impaciencia. Pero realmente era una manera de esconder que estaba nervioso por lo que su amiga tenía que contarle.

\- Sabes que Raoul y yo vamos al mismo camping en verano, ¿no? – Agoney asintió.- Pues el caso es que nunca le presto atención porque siempre va a su bola y está siempre de mal humor.

Qué novedad.

\- Pero este año me he fijado porque te juro, y aquí viene lo bueno, que se ha pasado todo el camping flirteando con un chico nuevo del camping. 

¿Qué dice? 

\- ¿Qué dices?   
\- ¡Te lo juro! Mira, si hasta les eché una foto un día. 

¿Que Raoul, ese Raoul, Raoul el chico arisco y hetero de clase, había estado flirteando con un chico? Espera. ¿Raoul siendo NO hetero? Demasiado distópico para ser real.

Nerea sacó el móvil del bolsillo y su puso a toquetearlo hasta que dio con la foto que buscaba y se la puso a Agoney justo delante de los ojos, haciendo que se pusiera bizco por un momento. 

\- Trae a ver. – Le cogió el móvil y miró la foto que Nerea le mostraba. 

En la foto se veía a Raoul y a un chico moreno con gafas, más o menos de su edad, sentados muy cerca en una especie de tronco reconvertido en banco. Raoul estaba medio girado hacia el chico, con la mano apoyada en su rodilla, y se estaba riendo en el momento en el que se echó la foto. El otro chico sonreía a Raoul también, sus cabezas muy cerca pero ambos parecían cómodos con la cercanía. 

Agoney no recordaba haber visto nunca a Raoul sonreír así de feliz y hacía años que le conocía. La imagen era casi hipnotizante, algo único y precioso que debía ser conservado con cuidado. Algo que solo ves una vez en la vida, como una estrella fugaz.

Pero Agoney conocía a Raoul. Un poco al menos, aunque no hubiera conseguido nunca mantener una conversación con él. Le había visto con Mireya y con otros amigos y le había visto por el instituto. Y la idea de que Raoul no solo fuera gay o bisexual sino que además estuviera ligando con otro chico en un camping delante de todo el mundo… No podía ser cierto.

\- Esto no significa nada, Nerea.   
\- Te prometo que estuvieron pegadísimos todo el tiempo, Ago, que no se separaban ni para mear. 

Nerea le miraba intensamente, sus ojos pedían que la creyera. Y era verdad que Nerea quizás era un pelín demasiado dramática, pero también era honesta y razonable. Y merecía su confianza, aunque nada tuviera sentido para el en ese momento.

\- Vale, muy bien, Raoul estuvo ligando con un tío en el campamento. Voy a creérmelo. ¿Y yo que pinto en esto?

Porque seguía sin entender que tenía que ver que al parecer Raoul fuera menos hetero de lo que aparentaba con que él tuviera que ligárselo. 

\- ¡A eso voy! Es que no me dejas, Agoney. –Nerea resoplaba agobiada pero se le veía en la piel las ganas que tenía de explotar y soltarlo todo, en lo inquieta que estaba y en su nerviosismo y excitación.- Es que me hice amiga del chico y cuando Raoul se volvió a casa aproveché que estaba solo y hablé con él y le pregunté.   
\- ¡Nerea!   
\- Que no, que fui muy disimulada, te lo juro. 

No sabía hasta qué punto creerse que Nerea podía ser disimulada preguntando por la vida de otras personas. Precisamente ella, que decía las cosas directas y al grano siempre. Excepto ahora, porque él no paraba de cortarla. Realmente debía tener muchas ganas de contarle todo y de reclutarle para su plan, porque aún no había amenazado con matarle. 

\- Bueno, pues eso. Hablé con él y me dijo que no había nada entre Raoul y él, que solo eran amigos. Pero no me lo creo. Porque de verdad que se pasaron todas las vacaciones juntísimos.   
\- Sigo sin entender que pinto yo en esto.   
\- Pues que vi a Raoul tan feliz en el camping y aquí está siempre tan borde que he pensado que igual necesita un novio.   
\- ¿Y el chico ese del camping?  
\- Yo creo que fue solo un rollo. Además no era de aquí, creo que fue solo en el camping. Pero me parece que quizá a Raoul lo que le hace falta es estar con alguien. 

Y ahí se calló mirando fijamente a Agoney, esperando su reacción. Que llegó un segundo más tarde. 

\- Y, ¿qué? ¿Esperas que ese novio sea yo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Si Raoul me odia! Y a mí él no me gusta. Además que yo no me acabo de creer que Raoul sea gay o bi.   
\- Pues he estado pensando y tengo una teoría sobre todo eso.   
\- Qué hablas ahora de teoría. Demasiadas vacaciones tuviste tú.   
\- ¡Escúchame! 

Agoney suspiró y se limitó a beber zumo mientras Nerea cogía aire y empezaba a explicar su teoría. 

\- He estado pensando desde el camping y creo que Raoul es tan borde contigo porque le gustas. ¡No me interrumpas! –Se adelantó cuando vio a Agoney que parecía dispuesto a quejarse otra vez.- Pues eso, que yo creo que lo que pasa es que le gustas y quizá no lo quiere admitir y por eso se porta así de-  
\- Así de imbécil.  
\- Así de seco contigo. Quizá piensa que si es desagradable contigo podrá controlar lo que siente. 

Agoney se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin acabar de creerse la conversación surrealista que estaba manteniendo. Nerea realmente intentaba hacerle creer que Raoul, una persona que había estado ignorándole y siendo desagradable con él desde que se conocieron, estaba en realidad secretamente pillado de él. 

\- ¿Tú te estás oyendo? Que a Raoul le gusto y no lo acepta y por eso hace como que me odia. Menuda película te has montado, chiquitina. Hace cinco años que conozco a Raoul y nunca ha sido amable conmigo. ¿Y tú crees que le gusto?   
\- Ago te lo digo muy en serio. Creo que Raoul no quiere que nadie sepa que es gay o bi en el instituto y por eso es tan arisco y serio todo el tiempo. Quiere alejarse del mundo porque así se siente a salvo. En el camping se ha sentido libre de ser el mismo y estaba feliz, Ago. ¿Tu cuando has visto a Raoul feliz? 

Agoney no necesitaba buscar en sus recuerdos, sabía la respuesta perfectamente.

\- Nunca. 

Y eso era lo más triste de todo. Tuviera razón o no Nerea con su teoría loca, lo cierto es que Agoney no recordaba ver a Raoul feliz. Realmente feliz. Ni una vez en cinco años. 

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? No puedes forzar a alguien a aceptar su sexualidad o a salir del armario, Nerea.   
\- ¡No me refiero a eso! Pero creo que si Raoul tuviera a alguien en quien confiar, le podría ayudar a conocerse mejor y podría ser feliz. O un poquito menos infeliz. 

Raoul, Raoul, Raoul… 

\- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Y si yo no quiero hacerlo? Una cosa es que quisiera llevarme bien con él pero seducirle solo para que esté más cómodo con su sexualidad es pasarse. Hay límites. No es asunto nuestro, Nerea. No podemos meternos en la vida privada de nadie, sobretodo con tema sexualidades. ¿Y pensaste que yo igual no quiero salir con él ni con nadie?  
\- No te estoy diciendo que salgas con él si tú no quieres, puedes hacerte amigo de él solo, eso lo querías hacer igualmente. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada que no quieras. Pero… yo creo que a ti también te gusta Raoul aunque sea un poquito. 

Definitivamente se le había ido la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo me va a gustar Raoul a mí, Nerea? No digas locuras.   
\- Pues yo creo que algo te gusta y quizá no te has dado cuenta aún. Sino ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con llevarte bien con él aunque lleva cinco años pasando de ti?   
\- Porque soy competitivo, ya lo sabes.   
\- Sí, sí. Tú y tu juego. Yo creo que hay más y no lo quieres ver. O lo ves y no lo quieres reconocer.

Agoney se calló. Porque él también era consciente que quizá estaba algo obsesionado con Raoul. Pero gustarle… gustarle no. Eso eran palabras mayores. Aunque una cosa si era cierta: sentía muchísima curiosidad por Raoul. Que estuviera siempre tan cerrado en sí mismo, en vez de alejar a Agoney solo le había generado más interés por él, le resultaba misterioso. Raoul era un enigma, un desafío. Y se moría de ganas por ver que había dentro de esa coraza. Pero nada de sentimientos por él, de eso estaba seguro. 

No estaba convencido con el plan de Nerea. Eso de seducir a alguien… no estaba bien. Pero él ya tenía el objetivo de hacerse amigo de Raoul, realmente no tenía por qué intentar salir con él, pero si se paraba a pensarlo… lo que Nerea le pedía era lo mismo que él ya tenía en mente: acercarse más a Raoul. Así que… ¿por qué no? 

\- Pongamos, un suponer, que acepto participar en esto. ¿Cómo lo hago? Tú misma lo dijiste, lleva cinco años pasando de mí.   
\- Ya encontraremos la manera, Ago, tú no te preocupes. Confía en mí. 

Odiaba cuando Nerea estaba así de segura con algún estratagema suyo, porque solía acabar mal. Normalmente, para él. Pero ya había accedido y, honestamente, estaba nervioso y excitado con este plan. Tenía muchas ganas de ver que acabaría pasando. De ver si por fin conseguía descubrir al verdadero Raoul, ese Raoul de la foto que ríe feliz y sin preocupaciones, y no a esa versión seria y miserable que llevaba años viendo. 

\- Me das miedo.   
\- Me gusta causar ese efecto en la gente, le hace sentir a una poderosa.


	2. La oportunidad

Agoney se pasó las siguientes dos semanas pendiente de Raoul, intentando descubrir mágicamente como dar con la forma de acercarse a él, aun y habiendo fracasado durante años de repetidos intentos. ¿Pero qué son cinco años de intentos frustrados contra cinco días de observación?

Quizá una señal. Un aviso. Llámalo X.

Pero Nerea parecía muy convencida de que encontraría la manera de hacerlo, así que Agoney le dio tiempo para que ideara un plan. Aunque lo cierto era que él cada día estaba más convencido que no conseguiría nada y que todo esto solo sería una inútil pérdida de tiempo. Porque después de cinco años, nada iba a cambiar por unos días más. Había intentado hablar con Raoul mil veces y lo máximo que había conseguido era que no le mandara a la mierda por ser un pesado insistente.

El día siguiente a esa primera reunión de estrategia en el piso de Nerea, Agoney llegó al instituto bastante temprano y con cierta ansiedad, nervioso por ver a Raoul. Era una estupidez, era consciente de ello, pero una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le tenía en alerta, preocupado de que Raoul, de alguna forma, hubiera descubierto su plan en el transcurso de esa noche.

¿Y si Raoul tenía sueños premonitorios…?

_Qué va a tener, por dios, Agoney, no digas tonterías._

Cuando conseguía tranquilizarse y respirar dos segundos y pensar fríamente las cosas, Agoney se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo. ¿Qué iba a saber, si prácticamente no sabía nada ni el mismo? Había un plan que aún no se había ideado y un objetivo que no entendía realmente.

Agoney sabía que nada había cambiado, que Raoul seguía siendo igual de borde y serio y, obviamente, ni sabía ni sospecharía nada. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y no habían hecho absolutamente nada que pudiera alertar a Raoul. Pero eso no frenaba a su corazón, que parecía querer escapársele del pecho, ni su respiración algo agitada.

Cuando entró al aula y le vio ahí sentado, apoyando su costado en la pared y mirando el móvil despreocupado, se le secó la garganta al instante y al tragar saliva casi se ahoga. Para ser una persona tan buena tratando con la gente, Agoney no era especialmente bueno en controlar nervios o inseguridades.

_Venga, Ago, ya sabes. A por todas._

Se acercó a Raoul y, conteniendo la respiración, se detuvo justo al final de la mesa que estaba junto a la suya, aún desocupada. Sonrió con (falsa) seguridad y esperó que Raoul alzara la vista. Cosa que no ocurrió.

- Hey, Raoul.

Al dirigirse a él directamente a Raoul no le quedó más remedio que levantar la mirada y reconocer la presencia de Agoney.

Su única respuesta fue mirarle con cara de aburrimiento y desinterés. Lo de siempre.

_A por todas._

Agoney decidió que si quería que esto funcionara debería arriesgarse. Quizá si insistía un poquito más al final Raoul cedería. Ese pensamiento le animaba. No tenía mucha esperanza, pero p’alante.

Subió una rodilla a la silla vacía junto a Raoul y se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse un poco a él.

- Ayer no me contestaste, ¿qué tal el verano? –Agoney le preguntó con la sonrisa más grande y honesta y dulce que pudo formar.

Raoul le mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de decidir que ya había mostrado demasiado interés en esa conversación y volvió a bajar los ojos a la pantalla del móvil. Ser sutil nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

Agoney intentó echar un vistazo disimuladamente a la pantalla por encima del hombro de Raoul, a ver si conseguía averiguar qué estaba mirando, si estaba hablando con alguien, pero parecía Instagram sin más.

- Bien. –Le contestó Raoul con un tono neutro y seco. Ya era más de lo que Agoney esperaba.

- Me alegro.

Intentó que sonara sincero, tratando de provocar una reacción en Raoul, pero este no contestó más, dando por finalizada la conversación del todo. Ni un gesto más.

_Y de qué te sorprendes._

Agoney suspiró y se rindió, bajó la rodilla de la silla y se fue a su asiento, detrás del asiento vacío junto a Raoul, esperando a que Nerea llegara y ocupara el asiento a su derecha. Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la clase y Nerea solía llegar justa, así que simplemente esperó.

Agoney se sorprendió mirando a Raoul cada pocos segundos. Desde el momento en que Nerea le dijo que creía que a él le gustaba el chico, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ni el pensamiento ni a Raoul.

Obviamente era una persona atractiva, eso estaba claro. Con esa mandíbula tan marcada, ese pelo rubio siempre tan bien peinado y esos ojos color miel. Y su cuerpo… Bueno, que era muy guapo.

Además, no era una persona que alardeara o que se creyera superior por ser guapo, no miraba a nadie por encima del hombro ni ponía caras a nadie, nunca había hecho un comentario sobre nadie ni se había reído. Eso también debía reconocerlo. Por desagradable que fuera Raoul con todo el mundo, nunca había sido por una cuestión de superioridad. Simplemente era borde y seco con todos porque esa parecía ser su manera de ser.

Y vaya manera de ser.

Pero una cosa era admitir que era guapo y otra que le gustaba. Y tenía claro que no era el caso, por mucho que Nerea creyera lo contrario. Es imposible que te guste alguien que no solo no conoces, sino que tampoco te deja conocerle.

Nerea llegó cuando apenas quedaban cinco minutos para comenzar la clase. Se sentó al lado de Agoney con una sonrisa en los labios y sin decir nada.

- Vienes muy contenta esta mañana, ¿no?

Ella alzó las cejas de manera sugerente y le susurró.

- He tenido una idea.

El profesor entró y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa con un golpe que asustó a la mitad de los alumnos aún medio dormidos. Era un profesor bastante estricto. En cuanto empezaba la clase no se podía hablar o les echaba, no se estaba por tonterías, así que ninguno de los dos pudo decir una palabra más.

Media hora después Agoney no podía más con la impaciencia y escribió una nota en un pedazo de papel que deslizó sutilmente hacia su compañera en un momento en el que el profesor se encontraba de espaldas, escribiendo en la pizarra.

_«¿Qué idea?»_

_«No te lo quiero decir todavía, aún no se si va a funcionar»_

_«Entonces porque estás tan contenta»_

_«Porque si funciona será la oportunidad perfecta»_

_«¿Y si no funciona? »_

_«Habrá que pensar un plan B»_

_«No se me ocurre ningún plan, ni A ni B»_

_«Tu intenta hablar con él y acercarte y ya veremos qué pasa»_

Y ahí se quedó la conversación. Agoney no dudaba que Nerea fuera capaz de idear algo, pero también le daba algo de miedo pensar hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar Nerea por conseguir este objetivo que se había marcado. Y no entendía porque le obsesionaba tanto, la verdad, pero conocía a Nerea y entendía su fijación con tener éxito en todo aquello que se propusiera, así que no se lo cuestionó.

Nerea era casi tanto, o probablemente más competitiva que Agoney. De hecho, ese fue el inicio y motivo de su amistad. Agoney llegó al instituto sin conocer a nadie y pronto Nerea se le acercó para preguntarle qué había sacado en tal examen o que le había puesto el profesor en tal ejercicio. Él lo interpretó como simple amabilidad pero en realidad Nerea quería saber cuál era su nivel para ver si sería rival para ella en su misión de ser la mejor de clase.

En realidad no tenía de qué preocuparse, Agoney no era tonto pero no era precisamente Einstein.

Cuando Agoney vio que Nerea lo que quería era tener controlada a la competencia, empezó a provocarla a la primera ocasión que se le presentaba en la que tenía una nota superior o había recibido un comentario mejor. Así, entre piques, bromas y sana competitividad, se volvieron muy cercanos y fraguaron una amistad que les había convertido en prácticamente hermanos.

En hermanos que creaban planes para que uno de ellos se ligara a un compañero. Lo normal.

.

Los siguientes días empezaron de manera bastante similar. Agoney llegaba pronto, Raoul ya estaba sentado en su asiento, Agoney intentaba hablar con él, conseguía sacarle un par de palabras máximo (en un buen día), se rendía y se sentaba en su sitio observándole pensando qué habría dentro de ese cerebro suyo bajo ese pelazo.

Y también daba gracias a que no le hubiese denunciado por acoso, porque incluso a él le resultaba algo agobiante el marcaje que le estaba haciendo a Raoul. Pero Nerea estaba ahí como un demonio sobre su hombro (porque entre el ángel y el demonio no había duda de cuál era Nerea, aunque fuera el ser más dulce del mundo) y le insistía en que se acercara a Raoul y le hablara mientras ella se encargaba de ‘el plan’. Plan del que Agoney no sabía nada. Y empezaba a creer que jamás sabría nada.

Eso sí, cada día estaba más seguro de que Nerea había visto demasiados thrillers. Ya sabía él que tanto CSI y tanto Mentes Criminales no podía ser bueno.

Realmente, Agoney tenía un poco de miedo de que Nerea no consiguiera nada con sus dotes de agente secreta en operaciones especiales y le insistiera en que hablara con él. Porque no había forma de seguir una conversación, daba igual cual fuera. Y eso que él había probado con todos los temas que se le ocurrían.

Se hubiese preocupado por ser demasiado insistente y alertar a Raoul al hablarle cada día, sin falta, si no fuera porque Agoney era así de atento con todo el mundo (y les encantaba). Y porque en esos cinco años Agoney nunca había dejado de hablar o saludar a Raoul en cuanto tenía ocasión, igual que con el resto de compañeros, y en cinco años nunca le había parado los pies. Esperaba que no fuera a empezar en ese momento.

Así que, esperando el plan que parecía que jamás ocurriría, pasaron los días con interacciones tal que así:

- ¡Buenos días, Raoul!

- Vale.

.

- ¡Hola, Raoul!

Gesto con la cabeza sin mirarle.

.

- ¿Qué tal, Raoul?

Encogimiento de hombros.

.

- Hey, Raoul. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Bien.

.

- ¡Raoul! ¿Qué tal el ejercicio de ayer?

- Normal.

.

- Raoul, ¿puso deberes para hoy?

- Sí.

- ¿El qué?

- Página 14.

- ¡Gracias!

Silencio

(Ese fue un buen día)

.

Y entonces llegó el jueves y cuando Agoney llegó a clase, Nerea ya estaba esperándole en su sitio. Eso no había ocurrido nunca antes. Nunca. Y se angustió.

Agoney por primera vez no se paró a decirle nada a Raoul y pasó por su lado sin más para ir a su asiento y hablar con Nerea. Por un segundo le pareció que Raoul le siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, pero debió ser su imaginación porque cuando se giró, Raoul estaba de espaldas a él con la mirada fija en el móvil, como acostumbraba a estar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó algo preocupado.

Nerea negó con la cabeza y se levantó para acercarse al oído de Agoney.

- El plan está en marcha. – Susurró Nerea.

Y con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, dejando a Agoney confundido y muy nervioso de repente.

Agoney no se atrevió a preguntar por ‘el plan’ porque en esas dos semanas, cualquier intento por su parte de averiguar que tramaba Nerea había sido un fracaso completo. Y Nerea, con su sonrisa algo malvada, no tenía cara de querer explicarle su maravillosa idea, así que desistió. Pero realmente se moría por saber cuál era ese plan que Nerea había estado preparando y qué quería decir que ya estaba en marcha.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, apenas unas horas, para descubrir qué había detrás del famoso plan.

.

Estaban en clase de lengua, era la última clase del día y Agoney estaba ya convencido que no iba a ocurrir nada ese día. Hasta que llegó el final de la clase y la profesora dijo que había algo que tenía que contarles. No le hubiese alertado nada en esa frase si no fuera porque a su lado, Nerea recuperó esa sonrisa malvada suya. Y entonces se le presentó...

La oportunidad.

- He estado hablando con una compañera vuestra –Agoney miró a Nerea que le devolvió la mirada inocentemente como si ambos no supieran perfectamente que se refería a ella – y me ha convencido para que en vez de hacer examen del libro de lectura de este trimestre, hagamos trabajos por parejas.

La gente empezó a cuchichear, lógicamente. Agoney en cambio se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo último que había dicho la profesora.

Trabajo por parejas.

Empezó a atar cabos y a hacerse una idea de qué tenía en mente Nerea. Aunque algo le fallaba. Se giró para mirarla de nuevo, pidiéndole con la mirada que le explicara cómo pretendía que Raoul hiciera el trabajo con él.

- Vosotros decidís con quien hacéis el trabajo. Os voy a pasar una lista con todos los temas y cuando tengáis las parejas decididas venís y me pedís un tema. Hay de sobra así que no os peleéis.

Empezó a repartir papeles por cada mesa, mientras seguía explicando cómo sería el trabajo.

- Los presentaréis la última semana del trimestre. Podéis empezar ya, tenéis tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, y así no os tenéis que preocupar por otro examen, que estáis en segundo de bachillerato y estaréis muy liados.

De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Tenía que conseguir que Raoul hiciera el trabajo con él? ¿Ese era el plan? Pero… ¿Cómo? Raoul siempre hacía los trabajos con Mireya, la chica que ocupaba el asiento frente a Agoney y de quien Raoul no se separaba nunca. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, Raoul y Mireya miraban la hoja que la profesora les había repartido, para empezar a decidir qué tema escoger.

Pero Agoney no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, Nerea estaba lista para saltar a la acción en cuanto la profesora empezó a explicar el trabajo. Y en cuanto ésta les dio tiempo para poder hablar entre parejas, Nerea atacó.

- ¡Mireya! –La chica sentada delante de Agoney pegó un pequeño brinco sobresaltada y se giró hacia Nerea. - ¿Haces el trabajo conmigo?

Mireya se quedó sorprendida y titubeó un poco, sin saber qué decir realmente.

- Es que yo lo iba a hacer con Raoul.

- Pero con Raoul estás siempre, no pasa nada por no hacer un trabajo juntos. Venga, así pasamos más tiempo juntas, que es nuestro último año.

Mireya miró a Raoul que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso con la conversación.

- Pero… Raoul-

- No pasa nada. -La cortó Nerea, viendo por donde iba su compañera.- Tú lo haces conmigo y Raoul que lo haga con Agoney. Así cambiamos un poco, ¿no, Ago?

Nerea le lanzó una mirada que duró un segundo pero que le dejó claro a Agoney que más le valía seguirle el rollo y poner de su parte.

- Sí, sí. Claro.

Raoul le miró un instante antes de volver a mirar a Mireya. Y en ese instante Agoney juró haber visto miedo en sus ojos. ¿Qué asustaba tanto a Raoul? Trabajar con él o no trabajar con Mireya? Quizá era una persona de esas que necesitan tenerlo todo controlado…

O quizá Raoul no podía ni verle por algún motivo real y todo esto lo único que conseguiría sería hacerle daño. Agoney quiso pensar que no era eso, que simplemente era cuestión de rutina y costumbre.

- Raoul, ¿a que no te importa que te robe a Mireya para este trabajo?

Realmente se le veía como un pobre animalillo arrinconado y sin escapatoria, a Agoney empezaba a darle pena y se empezaba a sentir mal.

- No, da igual. – contestó Raoul, claramente de mala gana.

- ¡Genial! Que ganas tengo de hacer el trabajo contigo, Mireya.

Nerea se levantó corriendo de su asiento y rodeó a Agoney para arrodillarse junto a la mesa de Mireya, donde empezaron a mirar los temas de la lista para ver cual les interesaba más, aunque Mireya parecía aún algo confundida con lo que acababa de pasar.

Agoney y Raoul se quedaron en silencio, mirándose y a la vez apartando la mirada cada pocos segundos. Ajenos a la conversación de sus amigas y a la del resto de compañeros. Parecía que solo estaban ellos y un silencio tenso entre ambos.

Agoney no se había sentido nunca tan nervioso a la hora de hablar con alguien. Aunque había pasado días intentando hablar con él, lo hacía sin miedo porque sabía que Raoul no le contestaría y ahora que tenía que hablar con él de verdad no sabía qué decir.

Antes de poder abrir la boca sonó el timbre del final de la clase y todos empezaron a levantarse.

- Los que no me hayáis dicho aún el tema me lo decís mañana, ¿vale? Pensad varias opciones por si alguna pareja se ha adelantado. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y sin más la profesora se fue, junto con la mitad de sus compañeros. Mireya y Nerea ya habían acabado de hablar y recogían sus cosas, mientras Agoney intentaba reunir coraje para decir algo.

Se quedó un minuto o dos dudando, guardando alguna cosa en la mochila sin prestar atención y cuando se dio cuenta Mireya ya se había ido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Nerea le esperaba en la puerta mirando el móvil, aunque era una tapadera para mirarles. Solo quedaban él y Raoul, que también estaba a punto de irse ya con la mochila en la espalda. Y ahí Agoney se decidió.

- ¿Cómo decidimos el tema? –preguntó de golpe y sin aviso.

Raoul se giró y se quedó quieto delante de su mesa, pasando la mirada de la lista sobre la mesa a Agoney. Realmente ni siquiera había mirado la lista de temas, no le había dado tiempo.

- Me da igual.

- Pero tendremos que estar los dos de acuerdo, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros. Le encantaba responderle con eso, al parecer.

- Habrá que hablar de qué hacer, mañana tenemos que decirle el tema y tenemos clase con ella a primera hora -argumentó Agoney.

Raoul suspiró y se resignó. Cogió un boli de Agoney aún tirado por la mesa y cogió la lista. Garabateó en ella y soltó el boli sin cuidado. Agoney giró el papel para ver qué había escrito.

Un número de teléfono.

- Envíame un whatsapp luego.

Agoney se quedó un poco en blanco mirando la hoja, no esperaba que Raoul fuera a darle su número así de primeras.

- Vale… -dijo casi susurrando.

Raoul sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y se fue, pasando por al lado de Nerea. Esta guardó el móvil y le observaba sonriente desde la puerta.

- ¡El plan funciona! Aun ni habéis empezado el trabajo y ya te ha dado su número. –Casi gritó cuando se aseguró que Raoul ya estaba suficientemente lejos del aula.

5 años después, Agoney había conseguido el número de Raoul. No quería darle la razón a Nerea, pero era un avance que no se vio venir.

- Tampoco te hagas ilusiones, me contestará monosílabos. Eso si no me deja en visto.

- Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? Al menos ya tienes excusa para hablar con él.

Agoney terminó de recoger sus cosas y miró el papel con el número de Raoul escrito. Esos nueve números que parecían esconder un secreto detrás. Y la lista de trabajos que le daba la oportunidad de acercarse a Raoul por primera vez en años.

- Si… Ah, por cierto, ¿este era tu maravilloso y ultra secreto plan?

Empezaron a andar hacia la salida, eran ya de los últimos por el instituto. Nerea le miró casi amenazante, aunque fuera en broma. Bueno, eso esperaba Agoney.

- ¿Qué, no te gusta? ¡Si es perfecto!

Agoney suspiró. No sabía que saldría de ahí, pero debía reconocer que gracias a Nerea, tendría tres meses por delante de nuevas oportunidades para poder conocer el misterio que era Raoul Vázquez.

- ¿Cómo convenciste a la profe para hacer el trabajo?

- Soy muy persuasiva.

- Muy pesada es lo que eres.

- ¡Oye! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste! 
> 
> Mi intención era subir capítulo cada viernes, no creo que pueda cumplirlo pero intentaré ser más regular!


	3. Primer contacto

**> Hola Raoul**

**> Soy Agoney**

**> Que tal?**

**>** ☺

**> Ahora ya tienes mi numero**

**> jeje**

 

_¿Dios, Agoney, puedes ser más cutre?_

 

*Raoul está escribiendo*

 

**> >ok**

 

_Es que lo sabía._

 

Agoney había estado como una hora dando vueltas por su habitación con el móvil en la mano, con la pantalla encendida y whatsapp abierto en la conversación vacía con Raoul.

 

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido guardar su número y abrir su whatsapp para ver qué estado y qué foto tenía. Cualquier dato que descubría de Raoul le parecía una pequeña victoria, una medalla que colgarse. Después de tanto tiempo siendo un completo desconocido para él, por fin tendría la oportunidad de conectar algunas piezas del puzle que era Raoul.

 

El estado era solo un emoji de un lobo que no le dijo nada. ¿Su animal favorito, quizás? La foto sin embargo le llamó mucho más la atención. Se le veía a él, solo, sentado en unas rocas al lado del mar, y salía sonriendo y feliz. Y ver esa sonrisa tan amplia que no había visto jamás en persona no hizo más que motivar a Agoney a querer saber por qué no veía esa sonrisa cada día y qué tenía que hacer para conseguirla.

 

Almacenó esa información y las preguntas consecuentes en un pequeño apartado de su cerebro dedicado únicamente a Raoul. Había sido una incorporación reciente a su sistema de almacenamiento de información (también conocido como su memoria). Y después de estrenarlo con un lobo y una amplia sonrisa, se centró en la tarea que le había llevado a hablar con Raoul y que, con suerte, le permitiría seguir hablando con él los próximos tres meses. Nerea le había conseguido una excusa y pensaba exprimirla.

 

Había estado un buen rato escribiendo y borrando y reescribiendo y borrando hasta que al fin le había enviado los mensajes. ¿Smiley? Smiley. ¿Exclamación? No, tampoco quería parecer demasiado sobreexcitado. ¿Risa? Pero una corta. Que no pensara que estaba desquiciado.

 

Pero lo estaba.

 

**> Has mirado los temas?**

**> Para el trabajo digo**

 

_¿Para qué iban a ser sino? Agoney, céntrate._

 

Agoney no quería admitirlo pero estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que pensaba que estaría. No quería admitírselo a él mismo pero sobretodo nunca se lo admitiría a Nerea. Empezaría a hacerse ideas que no eran. Y suficiente ideas tenía ya.

 

Seguro que esos nervios eran porque nunca había hablado con él por whatsapp y no sabía que esperar. ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso, sino? Era Raoul. No tenía mayor interés en él. Bueno, más o menos. Interés tenía, porque era obvio que interesado estaba, pero no en nada romántico. Es decir... estaba interesado en el como persona pero no como- bueno, daba igual.

 

El caso es que Agoney estaba convencido de que se le pasarían pronto esos nervios. Aunque solo la idea de hablar con Raoul a solas, aunque fuera a través de un chat de whatsapp, le tenía inquieto. Quizá porque era la primera vez que hablarían sin alguien más presente. Quizá simplemente porque era Raoul. Y porque hablar con él ya era algo extraordinario.

 

_Por dios Raoul contéstame._

 

Después de la contestación seca al mensaje anterior, se temía que realmente Raoul pasaría de él, que sería igual por móvil que en persona y no sacaría más que tristes monosílabos de él. Aunque había sido él quien le había dado su número por decisión propia y le había dicho que le enviara un mensaje... Pero con ese chico no se sabía nunca. Por suerte, apenas unos segundos más tarde le llegó respuesta.

 

**> >Los he ojeado**

 

_Bien. Vamos bien._

 

**> que te parecen? Te gusta alguno??**

 

**> >no mucho**

**> >la mayoria son una mierda pero el 1 y el 20 no están mal**

 

Agoney no esperaba que Raoul respondiera tan rápido y aún menos que la respuesta fuera normal y corriente, elaborada mínimamente. Se trataba de Raoul, una persona que acostumbraba a gruñirle como respuesta. Y estaba hablando con él tan normal. Si hubiera sabido que whatsapp era la clave, habría conseguido su número mucho antes.

 

Qué lástima que ya no existiera Messenger. Lo tendría en el bote hace años.

 

*ding*

 

**> >A ti que te parecen? Cual quieres hacer?**

 

Agoney se quedó mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta. ¿Raoul realmente le estaba preguntando su opinión? ¿A él? ¿Raoul? En serio, algo no cuadraba ahí.

 

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguien le había quitado el móvil a Raoul y en realidad estaba hablando con otra persona. Porque tenía cero sentido. Okay, algo de sentido tenía, al fin y al cabo harían juntos el trabajo. Pero aun así, era la primera vez que Raoul se interesaba por lo que tenía que decir, aunque fuera un interés fingido. O por conveniencia mutua.

 

**> El 1 tambien me gusta pero prefiero el 22**

 

Realmente a Agoney le daba igual de qué hacer el trabajo, solo quería tener la excusa para hablar con Raoul y conocerle. Y sintiendo que por fin daba un paso adelante, quería alargar esa conversación todo lo que pudiera. Pero sin parecer demasiado desesperado. Si es que eso era posible.

 

**> Te has leído el libro? O empezado?**

 

**> >no**

 

Agoney suspiró. Había vuelto el Raoul de siempre, al parecer. Sequedad y monosílabos.

 

*Raoul está escribiendo*

 

**> >y tu?**

 

No, seguía desaparecido. Y por dios, que siguiera así. ¡Larga vida al Raoul de whatsapp!

 

Agoney decidió que esta era su oportunidad, no sabía cuantas más le daría, pero si sabía que tenía que aprovecharlas cuando las viera venir y probar suerte e ir a por todas. Nerea estaría orgullosa.

 

**> aun no**

**> pero ya nos va bien**

**> así cuando empecemos a leer lo podemos ir comentando**

**> nos ponemos de acuerdo y leemos los capitulos a la vez**

**> y hablamos**

**> que te parece?**

**>  **☺

 

Agoney se sentía valiente. Aunque fuera una ridiculez, sentía que estaba dando todo de sí para abrirse puertas con Raoul. Ventanas, al menos. Todo lo que podía dar de momento, desde casa y por whatsapp. Que ya era bastante, considerando.

 

Lo cierto es que no esperaba que Raoul accediera. Seguramente le diría que no, que él iba a su ritmo, que ya hablarían, que no contara con él. Pero se la jugó con la esperanza de que le saliera bien ese pequeño movimiento de ficha en el tablero, como quien juega un número de lotería esperando que toque sabiendo que no tocará.

 

**> >vale**

 

Aunque a veces toca.

 

_Espera, ¿qué?_

 

**> Si?**

 

**> >si**

 

Agoney no podía creer la conversación surrealista que estaba manteniendo. También era cierto que casi toda la conversación la estaba llevando el y que tampoco estaban hablando de nada especialmente increíble. Pero de lo que esperaba de Raoul a lo que le estaba dando había un mundo de diferencia. Decidió que ya que le estaba yendo tan bien, seguiría probando suerte. Porque no conocía eso de la avaricia rompe el saco, al parecer.

 

En realidad, en la mente de Agoney había siempre dos voces que le decían qué hacer. De nuevo el ángel y el demonio. Pero sin Nerea. Él también era capaz de tomar malas decisiones por su cuenta.

 

Mientras una voz le decía:  _Agoney no la cagues ahora,_ había otra voz más fuerte que le decía:  _de perdidos al río_.

 

Y por suerte o desgracia, siempre le hacía caso a la segunda. Así que... a arriesgarse.

 

**> quedamos mañana en la biblioteca y vemos como hacemos el trabajo?**

**> Si quieres, eh**

**> o si te va bien**

 

Agoney dejó el móvil en el escritorio al segundo de darle a enviar y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando respuesta.

 

Estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que pensaba que estaría a estas alturas por una respuesta de Raoul. Porque jamás pensó que iba a importarle tanto lo que Raoul pudiera contestarle. Suponía que era porque nunca le había contestado mucho así que tenía expectativas casi nulas. Pero ahora que estaba hablando con Raoul de una manera bastante normal, aunque no fuera cara a cara... ahora sí se ponía nervioso. Nervioso de verdad, de esos nervios que te oprimen el pecho, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la conversación termina y por fin te permites respirar.

 

*ding*

 

Agoney no quería parecer desesperado, así que esto tampoco lo admitiría jamás, pero cuando escuchó el sonido del whatsapp, saltó hacia el móvil como una gacela. Casi tiró un montón de libros de texto sobre el escritorio pero en ese momento le dio todo igual.

 

**> >me va bien**

**> >5 en la biblioteca?**

 

Nunca una hora y un lugar le habían parecido más interesantes y apetecibles. Y tendría unas 24 horas para hacerse a la idea de que iba a estar, por primera vez, a solas con Raoul. Relativamente. Y a Raoul le parecía bien. Que no le había secuestrado, ni sobornado, ni nada. Por decisión propia.

 

 **> okay **☺

**> allí nos vemos**

**> hasta mañana!**

 

_Uy, espera. Mañana es viernes. Hay clase._

 

**> bueno y en clase claro**

**> da igual me has entendido ^^' **

**> ahora si, hasta mañana!**

 

_Agoney, en serio, como eres tan tonto._

 

**> >hasta mañana**

 

Agoney no pudo ni quiso evitar la sonrisa que le ocupó toda la cara. Tampoco quiso preguntarse el porqué de esa sonrisa. Ya pensaría en ello en otro momento.

 

Dejó el móvil abandonado un rato, no queriendo releer las cuatro míseras frases intercambiadas con Raoul, porque sabía que empezaría a comerse la cabeza y eso era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Raoul le había contestado bien, habían quedado, todo iba bien. Todo iba mejor de lo previsto, de hecho.

 

Así que dejando a un lado el móvil, Agoney se centró en pasar los apuntes del día y, sobretodo, en no darle demasiada importancia a la conversación con Raoul. Porque seguramente al día siguiente sería igual de seco que siempre y eso había sido una excepción o efecto de Whatsapp. Siempre es más fácil hablar detrás de una pantalla que con la persona delante, al fin y al cabo.

 

Cuando acabó todo lo que debía hacer esa tarde, Agoney se quedó un rato sentado en la cama, debatiendo consigo mismo, en su cabeza, sobre si debía llamar a Nerea y contarle todo, como un informe. Sabía que Nerea querría saberlo todo, porque era una cotilla.

 

Y como realmente lo era, no pasó mucho rato hasta que fue ella quien le llamó a él para preguntarle.

 

\- ¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó Nerea, directa.

\- Hola a ti también, ¿eh?

\- Si, muy bien, pero al tema. ¿Habéis hablado?

 

Agoney suspiró y se rindió.

 

\- Hablamos un poco, sí. –admitió por fin, ante la insistencia de Nerea.

\- ¡¿Sí?! ¿Qué te ha dicho? –Estaba más emocionada Nerea con todo esto que él mismo.- Espera, ¿cuándo ha sido eso?

\- No sé, hace un par de horas. –Agoney no entendía cómo era eso relevante.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me has llamado antes?! ¡Agoney!

 

_Oh, no. Ya comienza._

 

\- Perdona. Iba a llamarte. Lo juro.

 

Silencio.

 

Cuando hablaban por teléfono y Nerea se ponía melodramática, lo que ocurría más veces de las que uno pensaría, su truco era simplemente quedarse callada hasta que Agoney se sentía tan incómodo que le decía lo que fuera que quería oír. 100% de efectividad.

 

\- Nerea, perdóname. Te prometo que la próxima vez te llamo enseguida. –Agoney estaba ya a punto de empezar a suplicar.

\- Me llamas en cuanto pase, ¿vale? Ni un minuto después. –El tono de Nerea no permitía otra respuesta que no fuera acceder.

\- Está bien...

\- Ni uno.

\- Que no.

 

Con Nerea lo más rápido y fácil para poder seguir con la conversación era ceder a todo lo que ella quisiera. Tenía poder y lo sabía. Le impresionaría si no fuera porque siempre era él quien estaba al otro lado de ese poder.

 

\- Así me gusta. Bueno, y ¿qué habéis hablado? –Volvió a preguntar, mucho más calmada.

\- Del trabajo, de qué íbamos a hablar.

 

A Agoney le pareció oír un gruñidito frustrado al otro lado de la línea.

 

\- ¿Solo eso? Jo, me había hecho ilusiones.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, que ya fuéramos novios?

 

Pero... ¿qué pensaba, que Raoul iba a declararle su amor incondicional en la primera conversación que tuvieran solo porque había sido él quien le había dado su número? Que darle su número ya era mucho, en realidad. Solo le había llevado cinco años. Casi nada. Pero aun así.

 

\- Hombre, no sé, empiezas hablando del trabajo y...

\- ¿Y cómo acabas?

 

Agoney realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar Nerea con eso. Quizá Nerea sabía alguna forma de establecer una conexión instantánea con alguien hablando de trabajos para clase, pero a Agoney, por desgracia, no le habían confiado ese secreto. ¿Cómo se conecta con alguien a través de un trabajo de literatura de un libro que aún no has leído? No, en serio. ¿Cómo?

 

\- Yo que sé, Ago, no soy yo la que intenta ligárselo.

\- Yo no intento ligármelo.

 

Agoney había intentado dejarle claro a Nerea que su objetivo era conocer a Raoul, conocerle simplemente. Nada de seducirle, ni ligárselo, ni ser su novio, ni nada de cosas similares. Pero Nerea seguía con la idea de que se lo ligara. Él entendía qué quería conseguir Nerea y porqué. De verdad que lo entendía. Pero la idea de acercarse a Raoul de esa manera le seguía pareciendo turbia.

 

\- Vale, ligártelo no. Pero algo así.

\- Ya, algo así...

\- ¿Entonces no habéis hablado nada más?

\- Em... -Agoney no sabía si decirle que tenía planes con Raoul para el día siguiente. Nerea era impredecible y le daba miedo que pudiera hacer algo. –Hemos quedado mañana. En la biblio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y esto cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

 

El hombre es el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, dicen. ¿Ese hombre? Era Agoney.

 

\- No es para tanto.

 

Intentó quitarle importancia, esperando que Nerea no volviera a usar su truco del silencio, quería acabar con esa conversación rápido, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con tanta intensidad. Aunque uno se acostumbraba a tolerar la intensidad siendo amigo de Nerea. No quedaba otra.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no? Agoney, en dos días has pasado de que Raoul te ignore, a que te de su teléfono, y a quedar con él, solos, en la biblioteca. Ay, madre mía, Agoney, que esto va viento en popa y a toda vela.

 

Mierda, Nerea había vuelto a sobreexcitarse con el tema. Ahora que creía que la había calmado.

 

\- Solo vamos a estudiar, no te emociones.

\- Ya, pero vas a estudiar con Raoul. A solas. A solas con Raoul.

\- En la biblioteca habrá más gente, no estaremos solos.

 

Agoney atacaba todos los frentes, intentando que a Nerea se le pasara esa euforia que le había vuelto a entrar de repente. Aunque se trataba de Nerea, la persona que de alguna forma había convencido a su profesora para que les hiciera hacer un trabajo, solo para que ellos dos pudieran pasar juntos algo de tiempo. Nerea le daba miedo. Miedo real.

 

\- Sí, si vais a una sala privada.

\- Por dios, Nerea, parece que hables de un puticlub.

 

Nerea se rió. Agoney era débil a esa risita. Hasta por teléfono era adorable. Ni siquiera podía molestarse con ella por ser una entrometida y una pesada insistente. Porque no la estaba viendo pero ya le daban ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas y abrazarla y llenarle la cara de besos.

 

\- Ya me has entendido. Le dices que es mejor que vayáis a una sala privada porque así podréis hablar más tranquilos del trabajo y ya está.

 

Lo peor es que... realmente, no era una mala idea.

 

Agoney se quedó callado, visualizando la situación. Raoul y él, solos, sentados en una mesa uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, en una de esas salas pequeñas de estudio privadas de la biblioteca.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado la idea?

\- Puede...

\- ¡Eso es que sí! ¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí. Tengo buenas ideas, pero no me escuchas nunca.

 

Agoney suspiró resignado. Lo que le faltaba, inflarle el ego a Nerea.

 

\- Estoy haciendo esto porque escuché una idea tuya.

\- Pero es por una buena causa, Ago. –dijo casi suplicante.- Piensa en Raoul.

\- Eso hago.

 

_Ah, mierda._

 

Al momento se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al responder eso. A Nerea no se le escapaba nada.

 

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y piensas mucho en Raoul?

\- Sabes a qué me refiero.

\- No, no lo sé. Explícamelo.

\- Pues eso, que esto lo hago por él. -No lo estaba mejorando.- Porque soy buen compañero.

\- Claro.

 

No tenía sentido seguir con esa conversación. Dijera lo que dijera en ese punto, Nerea no se lo creería o lo usaría para burlarse de él. Con cariño. Pero burla aun así. Así que decidió ponerle fin. 

 

\- Bueno, Nerea, me voy ya.

\- ¿A pensar en Raoul un rato más?

\- ¡Pesada!

\- Yo también te quiero. –Nerea le soltó un beso bien sonoro a través del teléfono.- ¡Hasta mañana!

 

Y no le dio tiempo a contestar que ya había colgado. Tenía suerte de que la quería que sino...

 

Al colgar, Agoney se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver jamás. Mensajes de Raoul esperando respuesta. Mensajes. En plural. De Raoul. Para él.

 

_Cálmate, pareces Nerea._

 

**> >hey**

**> >has comprado ya el libro?**

**> > tengo uno de sobras**

**> >te lo puedo prestar**

**> >si quieres**

**> >si ya lo has comprado pues nada**

 

La sonrisa que apareció en la boca de Agoney cuando se encontró los mensajes fue haciéndose más y más grande según iba leyendo. El objetivo de ese plan suyo era conseguir hacer sonreír a Raoul pero de momento era él quien no podía parar de sonreír.

 

Agoney miró su escritorio, donde se encontraba el libro que debían leer ese primer semestre: Don Quijote de la Mancha. Un clásico. Y ahí estaba, nuevo, sin abrir siquiera. Si hubiera tenido plástico, aún lo llevaría.

 

**> no lo compré aun**

**> me harías un favor enorme**

**> muchas gracias!!**

**>**   **^^**

 

Se sentía un poco mal por mentirle pero era una mentirijilla inofensiva, no le molestaría. Es que, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? No era capaz. Y era otra cosa que le conectaría con Raoul. Gracias al propio Raoul, además. No podía creerlo.

 

**> >de nada**

**> >mañana te lo llevo**

 

**> okay**

 

**> >nos vemos mañana**

 

**> vale! :)**

 

A Agoney le empezaba a doler la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero le daba igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas! Entre el capítulo anterior y este fue mi cumpleaños y estuve de viaje y no he podido hacerlo antes. Además, este me ha costado un poquillo más de escribir porque no sabía bien por donde tirar. Y Ao3 me está dando problemas así que... no ayuda. 
> 
> Espero que os guste! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que hago un fic con varios capítulos así que estoy nerviosa, pero bueno, ya se verá como sigue... 
> 
> Cualquier cosa, dejadme un comentario! =D


End file.
